


Birth of the Orange Side

by Bright_Sea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Side Virgil, Gen, Orange Side Virgil Theory, Paranoia!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Paranoia was born from chaos.





	Birth of the Orange Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was about time I started writing fics for this series.

Deceit and Remus were playing a round of poker when it happened. Deceit sat straight in his chair, eyes trained carefully on his deck. Remus was his opposite. He sat backward in his chair, legs crossed beneath him. His deck faced Deceit, giving away the losing hand. 

Their game was interrupted by a sudden clap of cymbal crashes. The two looked up, watching as two large bolts of lightning struck each other.

“That’s interesting,” Remus acknowledged. “Do you think it’s—“

“Yes,” Deceit hummed. “I believe we have a new arrival.”

Remus tossed his cards into the air and jumped from his chair. “Well?” he asked. “Shall we go meet them?”

* * *

The two sides followed the lightning strikes to what had once been a blank spot in Thomas’s mind. The spot was shifting now, molding into a room. In its center was the newborn side. He was wrapped in robes that pooled around his feet in a waterfall of endless fabric. The blackness of it swallowed the side whole, making him look small and vulnerable. 

Deceit approached the side first. “Hello there,” he greeted. “What’s your name?”

The side tilted his head to the side. “Name?” 

“What are you called?” Remus tapped at his head. “It’s up there. Just think about it.”

The new side closed his eyes. They tilted their head back. “My name…” His eyes opened again. “Paranoia.”

The lightning flashed above them once again. When it did, Paranoia’s clothes transformed. Gone were the elegant black robes all “dark” sides were born in. He now donned a long orange coat and matching tie. The rest of his clothing pitch black. 

Remus cackled. “Paranoia? Oh, our Thomas is just full of surprises.”

Deceit looked Paranoia up and down. “Very sharp,” he decided. “Shall we go meet the other sides?”

Paranoia took Deceit's outstretched hand in answer and followed him and Remus further into the realm of Thomas’s mind. 

* * *

“Another dark side, huh?”

Paranoia stood between Deceit and the Duke. They were in a different part of Thomas’s mind, a brighter one. In it were three other sides. 

“I’m Morality.”

“Logic.”

The one that was currently scrutinizing Paranoia called himself Creativity. He had his hand on his chin and a frown engraved at his brow. 

“What’s the problem, brother?”

Creativity’s gaze snapped to Remus. “You know what’s wrong,” he answered. “There’s already one too many dark sides. You guys are tormenting the heck out of our Thomas.”

“Actually,” Logic pushed his glasses up his nose. “There needs to be order here for Thomas to be happy. Dark sides are a necessity.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve said that before.” Creativity sighed. “So...paranoia...what happened that triggered this response out of Thomas?”

“We could ask him,” Deceit suggested. 

“Uh, uh. You guys don’t get to speak to our Thomas.”

“ _Our_ Thomas.” Remus stepped forward. “Brother, he will meet us one day, you know. Better sooner than later, don’t you think? What are you so afraid of? That he’ll ditch your Disney movies and fall for my X-rated fun?”

“Thomas would never!”

“My side of his brain says differently.”

Paranoia watched the twins go back and forth. He grew bored after a while and his attention drew away. His eyes fell onto the quieter member of the light sides. 

“Morality?” he said, hoping he had remembered the name correctly.

The light side smiled. “That’s me, kiddo. You can call me Patton if you like. Or Dad. Either is okay with me.”

Paranoia nodded at the others. “Why are they fighting?”

“Oh, don’t worry about them, Kiddo. There’s a lot of history there.”

“Should we fight too?”

“No, no. I’m a lover, not a fighter. How about you?”

Paranoia looked at his hands. “I...don’t know.”

As soon as the words left his lips, the buttons on Paranoia’s jacket faded from orange to grey. Morality watched as they changed out of the corner of his eye, curiosity peaking.

“Well…” Morality ruffled Paranoia’s hair and forced his gaze away from the grey buttons. “Take your time. There’s no rush in figuring it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my theory is that Virgil was originally the orange side but when he started to doubt his place as a dark side his colors changed from orange to black. When he started to see himself as a light side, his colors changed to purple. I had more stories written that explore this. Just haven't bothered to post them.


End file.
